


pretty boy

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, First Time writing Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Jae, brian Big Gay, brian is a Bottom, bro is brians ass okay, like Jesus fuck, lots of pet names, soft dom jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: brian is pretty. very pretty.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> day6 i’m so sorry please jae never read this

A small whine found its way past Brian’s lips, making Jae smile fondly.

“You’re so precious like this. My little baby Bri,” Jae slowly quieted himself into a soft whisper, praising the younger boy.

“Jae-hyung, please, wan’ more,” Brian pulled Jae closer, trying to attach their lips again.

“Not yet, baby. Don’t want to be a brat, do you?” Jae pet Brian’s head, treating him like a baby. He eventually started combing his fingers through his hair, releasing his fingers to continue kissing gently down his chest.

He applied a little more pressure and took a small bit of Brian’s skin in between his teeth, leaving an evident and beautiful shade of red on his pale skin. Brian let out another small and barely audible noise at that, leaving Jae to continue marking him up. Proving he was Jae’s, only Jae’s.

He eventually made his way to the sensitive skin down on Brian’s tummy, letting Brian spread his legs for Jae to fit in.

“Hyung, need you,” Brian whispered out to Jae again, Jae’s response being a grin and letting his thumb hold onto the waistband of Brian’s increasingly uncomfortable pants.

“What do you want, sweetie?” Jae used his free hand to cup Brian’s face.

Brian flushed slightly red at the thought of explaining what he wanted from him, but he stuttered out a response nonetheless.

“Wan’ you to fuck me, please, hyung, fuck me ‘til I can’t think about ‘nything but you,” Brian whined, losing all his composure.

That drove Jae crazy. The thought of ruining his baby until he couldn’t even mutter anything but his name, until his mind was only capable of thinking of him.

“Okay, sweetheart. Thank you,” Jae pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and made his hands back down to the waistband of Brian’s pants, taking them off and teasing him by moving his hands up his inner thighs, dangerously close to his increasingly hard member.

Brian soon let out a small needy complaint, pulling at Jae’s shirt. Jae started undressing himself, soon left with the same amount of clothes-or lack there of-as Brian. He decided he didn’t want to tease Brian anymore, so he took off the younger boy’s boxers and wrapped his hand around his length, seeing the small beads of precum already coming out.

“My baby’s already so needy...” Jae slowly slid his hand up and down the red haired boy’s cock, hearing a few small whimpers come from him.

“Wan’ you to fuck me now, please, hyung,” Brian begged again.

Jae kissed his forehead and went to reach over into the drawer beside his bed, opening the top part and grabbing a small, mostly empty bottle of lube.

“Wow, I didn’t even realize how much I’ve used,” Jae laughed, hitting the top on his hand to try and get some out.

Brian laughed too, proposing his own idea.

“Could do the ol’ suck on the fingers,” Brian suggested, sitting up to comfortably grab Jae’s hand.

“Nah, some’s comin’ out,” Jae was a little shocked at both of them having such a sudden change in tone, but he enjoyed it.

Jae got enough on his fingers to comfortably insert one finger into Brian’s hole, a small hiss coming from the smaller boy. After a few moments of letting Brian adjust to the feeling, he moved around his finger and added a second. Jae did a small scissoring motion inside of him, making him grip softly onto his back.

“Doing so good for me. Gonna reward you now, sweetie, make you feel s’good,” Jae pulled out his fingers and tried to get enough lube onto his cock to be able to enter Brian without it being uncomfortable.

Jae slid himself inside of Brian, immediately earning a hasp from him. He waited a moment and moved his hand up to interlace their fingers before moving. He thought Brian looked gorgeous below him, lips swollen, breathing heavy, all marked up as his.

“Can I move, angel?” Jae smiled fondly at the boy below him, moving slowly when he heard a small ‘mhm.’

He gently moved himself farther in Brian, then back out. Brian’s fingers gripped a little harder onto Jae’s hand, small whines leaving his mouth. All Jae could decipher was a small “please,” which the older boy used as a signal to move a little faster and harder into him.

“Hyung, wan’-want more,” Brian stuttered, his voice low.

“So pretty like this, baby,” Jae connected their lips, this kiss nothing but need and lust. Brian let go of Jae’s hand to wrap his arms around his waist, their bodies close enough to feel the heat and sweat on each other. Things like this-although not very cute-remind Jae how much he loved Brian, especially being close to him and seeing him vulnerable and able to break with anything he does. Maybe it was just a power thing, but it made him happy.

Jae sped himself up hearing Brian’s sinful gasps and needy whimpers. He disconnected their lips and gripped onto Brian’s hips, moving himself to hit the spot he knew made the younger boy see stars.

“Ah-Hyung, good-s’good, more-“ Brian managed out. He probably didn’t realize that if he said more, he would get more. A lot more.

Jae started slamming into Brian’s prostate at a speed he didn’t even know he could do, making Brian scratch onto his back and fail to produce sound from the stimulation. A mixture of tears and drool collected on Brian’s chin, the boy too far gone to clean himself up.

“Y-You close, angel?” Jae’s stutter came out as more of a groan than a sentence. Brian nodded and Jae wrapped his fingers around Brian’s cock, far more quickly making his hand up and down.

Brian’s vision went white and his mind could be summarized with ‘Jae, Jae, Jae, Jae, Jae’ as he released on the older boy and himself.

Jae finished shortly after and rode out his high while he watched Brian slowly calming himself down.

“God, I’m tired now,” Brian sighed, trying to run his fingers through his hair to fix it.

“I’ll clean you up, baby boy,” Jae got a few tissues from the tissue box on top of his drawer and wiped the mess off of Brian and himself.

“Wan’ cuddle now, hyung,” Brian stretched out and yawned, reaching his arms out to the older boy.

Jae complied and held Brian close, watching him fall asleep.

Pretty. Truly pretty.


End file.
